We're All A Bunch Of Liars
by XXgeeXXwayXXlvrXX
Summary: When Emily leaves home to live with her dad and sister she meets some new friends. One of these friends is her sisters boyfrind Gerard Way. what will happen when things start to form between the two? my chemical romance fanfic.


Chapter 1 (POV Emily)

I hate airplanes. It seems like every time I'm on one I get sick. It's all ready starting. First comes light headed, then the sick feeling rising in the pit of my stomach. Oh god I need Advil. I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind wander. I had to think about something other than this horrible sensation to throw up.

I began to think about what I was leaving behind. All my friends, my old house, and the city I grew up in, but also the horrible memories. Having to find my mom lifeless on the bathroom floor with an empty bottle of pills in her hand. I wiped away the tears sliding down my cheeks. All I wanted right now was to get off this plan and see my sister. I haven't seen my sister in over a year and she was picking me up at the airport when we landed. I doubted my dad would be there with her. He wasn't one for awkward greetings and this defiantly qualifies as an awkward greeting.

I didn't want to leave New York. I had grown up there. It was my home. The whole reason I even went with my mom in the divorce was because she was staying in New York and I didn't want to go to Jersey like my sister did. I guess I always knew I would end up there sooner or later.

An hour had passed by and the plan was about to land. I clicked my seat beat and held my breath. Landing was always the worst part of flying. The wheels skidded on the ground and we eventually rolled to a halt. I grabbed my carry on and walked off the plan into the terminal. There she was. Hayley stood there waiting for me with I big smile on her face. I ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey sis!" I was so happy to see.

"Hey Em'! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" she hugged me tight and finally released.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I can't wait to get out of here. I hate airports."

"Okay let's go."

We got my bag from baggage claim and headed off to the car. The whole time we talked about school and our friends. She was only one year older than me so we would be going to the same school.

"Oh my god, guess what?" she gushed.

"What?"

"I got a boy friend all by myself!"

"Oh my god. I think hell just froze over." I laughed

"I know, right. You'll meet him tonight. I told him he had to come over and help unpack."

"Hell no he isn't! I don't want your boy friend touching all of my stuff!" I didn't relies how bad that came out until I saw the look on her face.

"Oh calm down. He won't touch our stuff. He said he'd help but that just means he's gonna sit around and watch while we unpack." She laughed to herself.

We pulled up to the house and I sat in the car staring at it. I couldn't believe this was going to be my new home. I slowly got out and grabbed my bags from the back seat. The sick feeling in my stomach came back. This just made it all too real. Now there was no turning back. I took a deep breath and followed Hayley into the house.

"Dad we're home!" she called down the hall.

A man with blondish hair and ice blue eyes appeared at the end of the hallway. It looked as if he hadn't shaved for a couple of days and his hair was a mess. That's my daddy.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hey dad." I returned his hug. I felt slightly uncomfortable. I didn't have an issue with my dad but ever since I moved in with mom we drifted apart.

"How was the trip?"

"Long and painful." He laughed assuming I was joking. I wasn't.

"Your hair got longer." He pointed out longing me over.

"Yeah dad, Hair does that."

"I just can't get over how much you look like your mom."

Unlike my sister who looks exactly like my dad in female took after my mom. Both my dad and my sister had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, and I had dark brown, almost black, hair and hazel eyes. People never believed Hayley and I we're sisters when we we're younger.

"Yeah I've been told that a lot." I looked down. I knew what was coming next. The topic of my dead mother.

"I'm real sorry about your mom kiddo. I know you guys we're very close." He looked at me with empathy.

"Yeah. Where's my room? I want to start unpacking."

"I'll show you to your room sis."

Hayley lead me down the hall and open the door to a room with posters all over the walls and two beds.

"I hope your okay with us sharing a room for little while. We haven't finished yours yet."

"Yeah that's okay." I plopped on the bed which I assumed to be mine.

The doorbell rang.

"Yay! He's here!" she jumped up and ran to answer the door.

She came back followed by a guy with longish black hair, beautiful hazel eyes that you could practically get lost in and pale white skin. He wore a black misfits T-shirt with ripped jeans and a hoodie. I can't even begin to explain who hot he was. His face was angelic.

"Emily this is my boy friend Gerard. Gerard this is Emily, my sister that I told you about."

"Hi." He smiled and waved at me.

"…hi." I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Wow Hayley you didn't tell me your sister was this cute." He laughed and I could feel the color rising in my cheeks.

"Oh shut up Gee. You're embarrassing her."

"He is not!" I said defensively.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." He laughed. He had such an amazing laugh.

"Okay so Gees here to help pack." She quickly changed the subject.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm tired from the long trip." I lied looking down at my feet.

"Okay we'll leave you alone. Night sis."

"Nice meeting you." He said and the two of the left the room.

I changed into my P.J.s and crawled into bed. Great, I'm not even here one day and I already have a crush on my sister's boy friend. Just great.


End file.
